I'll Wait for You
by elin2002
Summary: Claude's alive and Berger waits for word that he is. rated M for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own HAIR nor will I ever own it, I just borrowed for my own sick pleasure.)**_

It was February 1968; a long way from New York City there is a country at war. Boys are fighting someone, but they really don't know who. All they know is they were told by their government that they had to go and fight. Claude H. Bukowski was one of those boys. He gave up everything to here and for what to get injured? He laid in a hospital bed in Germany wishing he had taken his friend up on going to Canada. Claude wished he could somehow get word to the Tribe that he was okay, but with how they moved around the city it was nearly impossible. He could try and contact his parents, but he knew they wouldn't go traipsing around the city looking for Berger. He also knew in his heart that there was a small chance that even Berger's parents could find him. So he laid there waiting for the doctors and the Army to tell him when he could return to his Tribe. He wondered if Jeanie had the baby. Was it a boy or girl? He also wondered what its name was.

One afternoon Claude was sitting in the hospital's rec. room watching but not really paying attention to the television when he noticed two men dressed in suits walking in, he also noticed they were walking towards him. Hopefully with his discharge orders.

"Bukowski?"

"Yes Sir?"

"We would like to speak to you." Said the taller man.

"And you guys are?"

"CIA."

A million thoughts ran through his mind before he blurted out words that made both men smirk.

"I've been in Vietnam the whole time." He briefly wondered if the Tribe had done something wrong or if this was their way of knowing he was okay.

"I don't understand." Said the shorter man.

"This doesn't have anything to do with New York City does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Then what do you need me for?" Asked Claude suspious.

"We have an offer for you." Said the taller man.

"What offer?"

"Well your commanding officer said you are good at getting information out of people. And are experienced with other ways of getting intelligence, we need people like that to work for us. Orders have come down you are being transferred to the CIA." Explained the shorter man.

"What if I decline, what if I saw I just want to go home?"

"Orders are orders you're one of us now."

"Will I be able to let my family know anything?"

"You'll be undercover and listed as MIA to protect that."

"No. I don't want to do it. I want to go home."

"Sorry son, welcome to the CIA."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I don't own HAIR nor will I ever own it, I just borrowed for my own sick pleasure.)**_

George Berger was walking around the city with Jeanie's daughter Starshine or Star as they called her most often. He figured the best way to kill sometime was to get lost in the record store until he had to bring Star back to Jeanie when she got off work. He walked through the aisles pushing Star's stroller and listening to her babble and giggle every so often. He turned an aisle and was spotted by a woman who he swore had some kind of amnesia. She would approach him every time he had Star with him.

"She is so precious, how old is she?"

"Almost two." He answered bored; it was the same question last week too.

"It's so nice to see a single father take interest in his child."

"I'm her uncle, and I'm not single."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well have a nice day." She then walked away. Berger shook his head and bent down to look at Star who was playing with the toys that hung on her seat.

"You Miss Star need to stop being so cute. You are going to get me in trouble with Uncle Claude when he gets back." Star just smiled at him. Berger decided that he wasn't going to find anything in the store, and headed up to the checkout counter.

"Hey you find anything?" Asked the clerk Tommy.

"No, I came up empty unless you count amnesia lady, but I don't." Berger said smiling as Tommy laughed. "Hey are you looking for help at all?"

"Yeah, you need work?"

"I need money; I can't keep going to the folks for money every time we run out of diapers unexpectedly."

"Tell ya what, the job is yours and you can bring Star in with you when you need to, we'll set up a play area for her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you need work and I need a day off. You start tomorrow."

"Thanks Tommy, I appreciate it."

"No problem, just remember when you get stash you share."

"You got it."

"Oh I found out there's a festival happening, bunch of big bands are playing."

"Yeah, when?"

"Middle of August."

"Do we have to buy tickets?"

"Yeah, they're $18 a piece."

"I'll check with the others, where's it happening?"

"Somewhere in upstate, it's supposed to be like 3 days."

"Nice. I'll let you know." Said Berger.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 12 noon."

"I'll be here." When he walked out of the store he looked at the clock on the outside of the bank and saw he still had a lot of time on his hands it usually wasn't that hard to find something to do with the baby but he just didn't feel like going to the park, or anything like that. Finally he decided he would go bug his parents and tell them about his new job. He also realized that it had been a while since he last changed Star. He could have done it sooner but he always felt awkward taking her into the public men's room. He made his way over and knocked on the door once before entering.

"Ma!"

"In here George!"

"Hey Ma." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hi Sweetie, Jeanie working today?" Maria asked noticing that Berger had the stroller with him.

"Yeah, she's pulling a double so it's just me and Miss Star who I think needs a change." He said as he unstrapped her from her seat.

"Go make a sandwich I'll take care of the baby."

"You sure?"

"Yes, eat."

"Okay, thank you Ma."

"No problem Honey. Let's go Little One and get you all cleaned up."

A few minutes later while Berger was sitting at the table eating his sandwich his father walked in the door.

"Hello George."

"Pop." He responded swallowing.

"Where's your mother?"

"She kidnapped Star from me and went upstairs."

"Jeanie working?"

"Yeah, she's pulling a double."

"You know, you take a lot of responsibility for a child you claim isn't yours."

"She isn't mine Dad."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yes, Jeanie and I aren't close like that Dad."

"You need money?"

"Nope I got a job today." Said Berger smiling.

"Really? Where? What are you doing?"

"The record store, selling albums. The manager is a friend of ours and said if needed Star could come with me."

"That's good."

"Yeah, oh and I got hit on by this woman who has amnesia."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I'm in there with or without Star she hits on me like she doesn't know me at all. Then I tell her I'm not interested or available and she goes 'okay' and walks off."

"What do you mean you're not available? You have a girlfriend or wife we don't know about?" Asked James with a smile.

"I don't want to get involved with anyone right now that's all."

"Look George I don't understand your choice of lifestyles, in my day you either liked girls or you didn't there wasn't any of this liking both business. But I don't want you to sit here waiting for something that might not happen. Claude was listed MIA he's not coming back."

"Pop, you don't know that. People come back from being that all the time."

"And some don't George."

"He's coming home, Pop I know it he needs to meet Star and she needs to know him."

"Is Claude Star's father?"

"No. But she still needs him in her life."

"If he comes home then he'll be welcome here." Said James.

"Thanks Dad."

A few minutes later Maria came down with a very happy Star giggling.

"Someone is happy to be clean." Said Berger smiling.

"It wasn't that bad, why didn't you change her before you got here?"

"Because I always get weirded out when I take her into the men's room anywhere, I don't mind changing her in the park but that's different and there aren't people at the urinals with their stuff out 10 feet from me." He said with a laugh.

"Understandable." Said James.

Berger sat around the kitchen awhile longer and talked with his parents while Star sat on his lap playing with his hands and giggling, but she soon got bored with that and just rested against his chest.

''Are you hungry Star?'' asked Berger. All Star did was curl up in his lap lay her head against his chest. ''I think someone's tired.''

''Do you want me to take her and put her upstairs?'' asked Maria.

''No she's fine, thanks though. Actually can you wash this off a bit, she dropped it earlier.''

''Sure. Here you go sweetie.'' Said Maria putting Star's pacifier in her mouth as she closed her eyes and snuggled further into Berger. ''So what were you guys talking about while I was upstairs?''

''I got a job at the record store today.''

''That's great Honey what are you going to be doing?''

''Probably just going to run the register, but Tommy said that if I need to I can bring Star with me and we'll set up an area behind the counter for her to play.''

''You can also bring her here if you need to.''

''Let's see how it goes at the store before I inconvience you guys.''

''It's not an inconvience I'd be happy to watch her if you guys need someone during the day.''

''I know you would be but it's not my decision to make let me talk with Jeanie, before I go making childcare arrangements for her daughter.''

''Okay you're right.''

''I'm sorry, I'm what, I don't think I heard you.''

''You are right and that's the only time I'm going to tell you that.'' Said Maria.

"I'll take it."

Berger looked at the clock and decided that he should take Star back to the loft and get some dinner into her before Jeanie got home from work then she could do bath time and put her to bed.

"Alright I'm going to head off. I'll have Jeanie call you either later or tomorrow." Said Berger.

"Okay, Honey."

"Bye Guys."

"Bye George."

"Later Pops."

Berger left his parents house and headed to the loft apartment him and the Tribe found to live in after Star was born.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Berger, where have you been all day?" Asked Woof.

"Walked around, went to the record store, and then stopped by my parents' place for a bit."

A few minutes later Jeanie arrived.

''Hey guys.'' said Jeanie coming in.

''Hey I thought you working late tonight?'' Asked Woof.

''They let me leave when Patty figured out just how dead it was.'' Jeanie said sitting down on the floor with them.

''So how was your day?'' Jeanie asked looking at Berger just as Sheila walked in the door.

''Good walked around for a bit, went to the record store, got a job, got hit on by amnesia woman, then went and saw my parents for a while.''

''Wait you got a job?'' Asked Sheila. ''Where?''

"At the record store. Tommy needs help and like it or not we need money at least it's something I'll like doing.'' Said Berger.

''That's great.'' Said Jeanie.

"And my mother said that she would watch Star if you wanted her too, while you're working. But Tommy also said that we could make a play area for her behind the counter."

''Well I think that it's a good idea maybe you can keep her with you for a couple hours and then when it's time for her nap you could run her over to your mother's since its right down the street.'' Said Jeanie.

''You wouldn't mind that?'' Asked Berger.

''Not at all, I kind of knew eventually we would have to find some kind of childcare for her. I love that we have this free lifestyle but we also need money to fund it, I'll call your mom after I put the baby down.''

''I can't believe you got a job.'' Said Sheila.

''Why can't you believe it you've been telling me for months to go find one.'' Said Berger.

''Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it.'' Berger just shook his head sometimes he didn't understand her.

''Well at least you aren't going to have to change your appearance for the job; Tommy's hair is longer than yours.'' Said Dionne.

''That is one plus.'' Said Berger.

''Hi guys, what are we missing?'' Asked Chrissy when she and Angela came in the door.

''Hey Chris how's Frank?'' Asked Berger starting to be obnoxious with her.

''Shut up. I got a B on that Civics paper I had to work on. My parents are now over the moon and didn't even give me any crap when I was leaving, and as for Frank when I can remember his address I will tell you, Banana Berger.''

''So what's with the music festival you were talking about?'' Asked Woof.

''Oh right, okay so Tommy told me that at bunch of bands are doing this 3 day thing in Upstate in August. It's $18 a person and Tommy I think is going to be selling the tickets. I'll have more information tomorrow.'' Berger said as Chrissy settled against him as she usually did. ''Are you comfortable?''

''Yes. Thank you.''

''How are you going to get the information when it comes in?'' Asked Angela.

''I'm working there.''

''Cool.'' Said Angela.

"What's he going to do pay you in pot?" Asked Chrissy with a smile.

"No smartass in money. And you keep talking like that I'm not paying your way to the festival." Said Berger returning the smile.

A couple weeks later the Tribe found themselves sitting in the living room at Berger's parents' house watching the first man walk on the moon.

"…That's one small step for man…" Said a voice on the TV.

"This is so amazing." Said Maria who was now holding Star on her lap.

"Yeah Mom, 1just a few billion dollars, now we got someone to walk like Howdy Doody." Everyone laughed and Star clapped her hands.

"So what's up with this festival you were talking about earlier?" Asked James.

"It's a three day camping trip and really good music." Said Berger.

"Well I can watch the baby, while you guys are gone." Said Maria.

"She's coming with us." Said Jeanie appreciating Maria's offer.

"When are you leaving?" Asked James.

"The doors open on the 15th but we're going to leave on the 11th just to be safe." Said Hud.

"Are you going to be able to go Chrissy?" Asked Maria to the youngest member of the Tribe.

"Yup I told my parents I was going on a mission from God to save the souls." She answered with a smile.

"And they believed you?" Asked James.

"All they heard was God in the whole explanation." Said Chrissy as everyone laughed.

"So do you guys know who's playing?" Asked Maria.

"Um, Hendrix, Joplin, I think the poster said Joe Crocker was playing." Said Berger.

"Wow, well I'm sure you guys will have a ton of fun."

"So how are you guys going to get up there?" Asked James.

"Tommy's got a van so we're going to load that up and go." Answered Hud.

"How are we all going to fit into Tommy's van?" Asked Sheila.

"We'll do it; we'll sit on laps if we have to." Said Berger with a laugh.

When August came Claude was in Detroit and had been hearing about the Festival and seriously wanted to go, but once again like it had been for the last 2 years his bosses won and he got stuck working. He swore they did this to him on purpose.

"Man, I hate this!"

"What is your issue?" Asked Claude's roommate Scott who was also CIA.

"I'm tired of moving around. I miss my friends, hell I even miss my parents ragging on me."

"So why did you join the CIA?"

"I didn't, I was ordered in. I was happy when I got shot. I thought I was going home." Said Claude frustrated.

"Got a girl back home?"

"Kind of. But I'm not sure. My friends are all still in New York City, and my best friend is still there I hope."

"How long have you been gone?"

"July '67." Scott whistled.

"Man, at least I signed up voluntarily, you just got shoved in. I don't know what to tell you man except keep up the hope, one day your boyish charm won't work for them anymore, and they'll let you go."

"Let's hope." Claude started cooking dinner for him and Scott before he headed into bed.

It was the day that the Tribe was leaving for Upstate New York just as the guys finished packing the minimal gear like 2 tents for all of them and the stuff they needed for Star. As he was loading the van Berger heard someone calling his name.

"George!"

"Hey Ma, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you guys would need some food for your trip and offer one more time to watch Star for the weekend."

"She's coming with us." Said Berger with a smile.

"Well call me when you get back." Said Maria.

"We will. And thank you for the offer." Said Jeanie giving Maria a hug.

"Be safe please." Said Maria giving Berger a hug now.

"I will Mom."

"Let's hit the road people! Bye Mrs. Berger. Thank you for the food." Said Tommy getting into the driver's side of his van.

It took the Tribe about 2 ½ hours to get to White Lake. They had to make a stop so Jeanie could change Star and they could get drinks. When they finally made it to White Lake, Tommy stopped in front of a diner; they all decided Jeanie should be the one to go in so she took Star with her since Star's fingers were also tightly tangled in her hair.

"Hi excuse me, what's the best way to get to the music festival?"

"Just follow this road up that way you can't miss it. You know it doesn't start until Friday right?" Asked a man sitting at the counter.

"Oh we know, but we have a large group so we wanted to get a good spot. Thank you for your help."

"Have a good time."

"We will thank you." Jeanie walked back to the van.

"So what way?" Asked Tommy as Jeanie handed the baby to Sheila.

"Take a right and go straight the guy said we couldn't miss it."

Tommy followed Jeanie's directions and got down to the festival grounds and saw that they weren't the first ones there.

"Hey can I help you?" Asked a blonde haired woman.

"Yeah we need a spot where we can park?" Said Tommy.

"Well we set up a parking area over there, then you can set up camp wherever."

"Great thanks."

"No problem, you guys got tickets?"

"Yeah, Dionne you still got the tickets?"

"Yup, here you go." Said Dionne passing them forward.

"Great well have great time and be safe." Said the woman.

"Thanks." Said Tommy putting the van in drive, he drove over to where they told him and they all unloaded the van and got their spot. Since they had such a huge tent left over from Berger's dad's tours of duty they decided to sleep in only the one. After they got it set up Jeanie decided that Star should take a nap hopefully uninterrupted. She didn't sleep well on the trip up.

"No!" Said Star.

"Yes, it is time for a nap." Said Jeanie as Star tried to get up from the sleeping bag.

"No! No sleepy!"

"Yes. Nappy, come on Mommy will lay down with you."

"NO!" Star actually got loose from Jeanie and ran out of the tent in nothing but her diaper. She ran right over to where Berger was talking to Woof about where to set up other things they needed.

"Naked baby alert." Said Berger reaching down to pick Star up before she ran past him. "I thought you were napping with Mommy." He said looking over as Jeanie came out of the tent.

"I guess not." Said Woof playing with Star's fingers.

"No nappy." Said Star laying her head on Berger's shoulder.

"Oh really? I think you are going to take a nap cause Mommy wants you to." He said as he rubbed her back gently.

"No…nappy." Star mumbled into his shoulder slowly.

"Okay no nappy." Berger said with a smile to Jeanie who threw her hands up in the air with a smile and started talking to Sheila about how her baby loves Berger more.

"I don't get it; I try and lay down with her she takes off in her diaper no less." Said Jeanie with a laugh.

"I don't know Honey he's a magnet. But he got her to sleep so just be happy for that." Said Sheila.

Later in the day Berger was playing with Star when a camera man came up and started asking him, Tommy, and Hud questions like where they were from.

"What do you think of everything going on in the outside world right now are you guys scared that you're going to get drafted soon?" Asked the camera man.

"If we do, we do. At least we're going to enjoy ourselves before then." Said Hud.

"Do you know anyone who has gotten drafted?" Asked another reporter. Hud and Tommy both looked down at Berger who was sitting on the ground with Star while she smacked his hands around.

"My best friend got listed as MIA a while back, but he'll be back he's got too many things to do for him to be gone."

"What would you say to him if he could see this right now?"

"That when you are ready to come home, you can get in touch with me at my parents' house in Brooklyn, tell them who you are they'll find me."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Said Hud who had briefly held his breath when the draft question came up. He then started laughing because he heard Berger give Star a raspberry on her stomach and the baby's laughter.

"We're just here to have fun." Said Woof.

1 Borrowed from the TV miniseries 'The 60s' (1999)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own anything especially HAIR, although I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this and I have started the next chapter which will be the group's individual reactions of Claude being home.)**_

Claude was sitting on the couch waiting for his roommate Scott to get home. He was supposed to be getting dinner, but Claude didn't hold out much hope, so he got a bowl of cereal out.

"If Mom could see me now she'd have a conniption fit." He said to himself watching the BBC network.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign you're going insane." Said Scott coming in the apartment.

"Well at this stage in the game I wouldn't be surprised. So what did you get for food?"

"Cereal, milk, eggs. You know the only stuff we can make without the fire department showing up."

"Good plan." Said Claude.

"Did you find out your next assignment yet?" Asked Scott.

"No they scheduled a meeting for tomorrow."

"Hopefully they'll send us the same place; I can't take breaking in a new roommate, with my luck I'd get someone who was appalled at how many drugs I did before I joined."

"As opposed to someone who probably did more than you and has no room to judge."

"Exactly, I know for a fact that you've done more than me." Scott said with a laugh.

"In more ways than one, man." Said Claude to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Our regularly scheduled broadcast will not be seen tonight, so we can bring you a presentation of 'Woodstock' filmed in America." Said the newscaster.

"Holy shit! Scott they're going to show footage from 'Woodstock'." Said Claude suddenly excited.

"Are you serious?"

"That's what Toupee McGee just said." Responded Claude using his personal nickname for the newscaster.

"Nice."

The two roommates sat in front of the TV mesmerized at the festival. The camera guys were talking to random people around the place. Everyone from the people running it down to the people attending.

"Holy fuck!" Said Claude.

"What?" Came Scott's response from the kitchen where he went to get a refill on his drink.

"Out of 100,000 people this camera crew finds them." Said Claude amazed.

"Who?"

"My friends."

"From New York?"

"Yeah."

"Who's baby?" Asked Scott.

"Huh?"

"The baby?"

"Jeanie's I guess. She looks like she could be the right age; Jeanie was pregnant when I left."

"She yours?"

"No I know that for a fact." Just then Berger's voice came over the television's speakers.

"That when you are ready to come home, you can get in touch with me at my parents' house in Brooklyn, tell them who you are they'll find me."

"Is he talking about you?" Asked Scott.

"I think so. I've made a decision."

"What?"

"I'm not taking anymore assignments I'm going home no matter what they say."

"Man, maybe you should think about it. Don't make a decision in a split second."

"This isn't a split second decision. I've wanted out since before I got in."

"Claude, what are you going to do on the outside? You have no real skills."

"I'll figure that out when I get there all I know is I'm going home and for once I'm going to live for me, not the army, not the CIA, me."

"Look, all I'm saying is sleep on it. Alright?"

"Fine I will, but it's going to be the same decision tomorrow. I'm going to bed night."

"Night."

Claude went into his room, but he didn't go right to bed instead he packed his stuff in his duffel ready to get on a plane to New York tomorrow if possible.

The next morning Claude showed up at the CIA offices as scheduled for his meeting. He stashed his duffel at the front desk and waited to be called into his superior's office.

"Bukowski."

"Yes sir."

"Come in." Claude walked into the office and sat down. "I've got your next assignment for you."

"Actually sir, I'm not here for my next assignment, I'm here to resign." His superior laughed as if Claude had just told him a joke.

"That's a good one Bukowski, now you are going to Paris."

"No I'm not sir, I'm going home. Here is my letter of resignation I'm going home to New York."

"You can't go home. There is nothing there for you. You think you can just pick up with your former life, they've moved on, they've forgotten all about you."

"No they haven't Sir."

"Oh yeah and what makes you think they haven't?"

"Because family doesn't forget about one another. Now if you'll sign my release papers, I'll be on my way."

"Fine, but when things don't work out the way you want them to, don't come crying to me to take you back in because I won't." Said Claude's superior.

"You'll never hear from me again."

"Be out of your apartment by the end of the day."

"Already done my bag is at the front desk."

One hour later Claude was sitting at Heathrow International Airport waiting for his flight to New York.

After a six hour flight Claude stepped off the plane into the harsh New York winter finally happy to be home. He found a pay phone that still had its phone book attached and quickly flipped to the section that had all the B's. He was trying to remember what Berger's parents' first names were when he spotted the only Berger listed in Brooklyn jumped out at him. _'Berger, J 101 Bleaker St.' _He wrote it down and headed to where the cabs were waiting. He knew he had enough cash to get there, but he would have to find a job soon to cover his expenses, unfortunately being in the Army and CIA didn't leave him much in ways of skills for the outside world.

When he got outside he found a waiting taxi. He quickly grabbed it and jumped in with his duffel next to him.

"Where to?" Asked the cabbie.

"Uh, Bleaker St. Brooklyn." Answered Claude.

"You got it."

"Thanks."

"You military?"

"Not anymore." Said Claude watching his surroundings going by out the window.

"How long since you've been home?"

"Uh, July '67."

"Well welcome home."

"Thanks."

"What number Bleaker?"

"101."

About a half hour later the cab pulled up in front of the house, Claude had only been there a handful of times, Mrs. Berger usually met up with them in Manhattan or Berger would run home to get money and Claude would tag along for the few minutes they were there.

"They know you coming?"

"They don't know I'm alive."

"Well time to tell them." Said the cabbie.

"No shit." Said Claude with a small laugh. "How much do I owe you?"

"On the house. Go see your family." The cabbie said waving him off. Claude didn't have the heart to tell him that this wasn't his family's house.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, good luck Kid."

"Thanks." Claude grabbed his duffel and he headed out of the cab, shutting the door. He was nervous, but hopefully they would know where Berger was crashing these days then he could just head over there.

While Claude debated things outside, Maria and James were inside not knowing that their world was about to change slightly. Maria was folding laundry waiting for Berger to bring Star over. James was home on break from work. Claude took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"That must be George and the baby." Said Maria.

"I'll get it." Said James.

"Okay." Said Maria as the phone rang. She put down the shirt she had been folding to go answer. Meanwhile James was opening the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, I think so. My name is Claude Bukowski; I'm a friend of…" Claude didn't get to finish his sentence since James pulled him into the house.

"Welcome back Kid."

"Thank you, I was actually wondering if you knew where I could find George?" Asked Claude grateful that he had the right house and his friend's first name feeling weird on his tongue.

"He should be coming by soon, come in."

"James, who was at the door? Oh my God! Claude! You're home."

"Hi Mrs. Berger." He said as the older woman pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh it's so good to have you home! Are you hungry?"

"Maria let the boy breathe." Said James helping pry Maria off Claude.

"He's going to be so happy that you're home."

"So he's nearby?" Asked Claude.

"He actually just called he's on his way here for lunch, do you want anything, Honey."

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"It is absolutely no trouble."

"Thank you Mrs. Berger."

"You're welcome, sit, sit."

"So what happened?" Asked James concerned about Claude.

"I was in Vietnam first for a while, and then I got shot four times mostly in the shoulder. While I was recovering from that orders were handed down that I would be turned over to the CIA. You have to understand Mr. Berger I didn't want any of this, if I could have I would've gotten word to him, but all my mail both outgoing and incoming was checked and people were always following me."

"Claude, I know. I understand. Trust me I understand. So what are you going to do now that you're home?"

"I have no clue. There's not much I'm qualified for."

"You'll find something, get reacquainted first, and then worry about work." Just as James finished speaking there was a thump at the door as it opened.

"Ow, I hate this stroller."

"Hi George."

"Hey Pop." Said Berger coming in the living room and seeing Claude sitting on the couch. " Claude?"

"Hey." He answered with a smile.

"You're really here?"'

"I'm here, for good."

"Oh my god, how?"

"I saw you on the _'Woodstock'_ broadcast."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Mostly London."

"My God, I can't believe you're here." Berger walked over to hug him. As they embrased each other Star made herself known.

"Are you feeling left out Star?" Asked James going over to take her out of the stroller as Maria came out of the kitchen as well.

"She's gotten bigger since Woodstock." Said Claude.

"She's talking more now too. Hey Sweetheart can you say hi to Uncle Claude?"

"Hi." Said Star shyly before burying her face in James' shoulder.

"Hi Honey." Said Claude with a small laugh.

"Well shit I'm not going back to work now." Said Berger with a smile.

"No, go back to work I'm not going anywhere. I don't want you to get fired."

"Tommy can't fire me."

"Berger, it's your boss of course he could."

"I work in a record store with Tommy Polands. The only reason he won't fire me is because he likes to take a bong hit at noon. So we close the store."

"Tommy runs a record store?" Asked Claude shocked.

"Yeah, you remember his dad's appliance shop?"

"Yeah, on Marshall." Said Claude.

"His dad retired gave the store to Tommy, he left the store part the same but turned the basement into a record store. Which works out well considering it has its own entrance. So he kept all of his father's clean cut staff and me and him work in the basement." Berger walked over to the phone and called Tommy who was more than happy to cover once he found out Claude was home. And gave Berger the next day off too.

After catching up with Berger's parents and getting Star a clean diaper and some lunch they eventually left Maria and James' house and headed back to the loft apartment all of the gang shared.

"So is anyone going to be there?" Asked Claude suddenly nervous at the prospect of seeing all his friends after so much time away from them.

"I'm not sure I usually eat lunch with my parents and then I go back to work. Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just being silly."

"Claudio, what? Talk to me." He said as they stopped walking Berger touched Claude's arm getting him to look at him.

"I guess I'm just nervous about when they all find out I've been alive all this time."

"I don't think that's gonna bother them, once you explain everything that happened."

"You're right hopefully."

"I am let's go." Berger opened the door and together he and Claude got Star and her stroller upstairs. When they finally reached the apartment they found it silent. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Hey Hon. HOLY SHIT!" Said Jeanie coming into the room.

"Hey Jeanie." Said Claude.

" '_Hey Jeanie'_ That's all you have to say? Come here." She said slapping Claude upside the head then pulling him into a big hug. "Now where the hell have you been?"

"I got suckered into the CIA."

"And you couldn't have dropped a line saying _'hey guys I'm alive'_?"

"I seriously couldn't, all my mail was monitored in and out. My parents don't even know I'm alive."

"I'm glad you're home." Said Jeanie picking Star up out of her stroller.

"I am too." Said Claude hugging her and Star who latched onto him.

"So I see you met your niece."

"Yes I did, you've done a great job so far."

"Thanks but I really can't take all the credit, it's taking a village."

"So when is everyone else coming back?" Asked Claude.

"They should all be back soon, and while we're waiting I'm going to put Star down for a nap. Come on Sweetie." Said Jeanie taking Star from Claude.

"Night Star." Said Claude giving her a kiss on the head.

"Night Princess." Said Berger doing the same and sitting back down on the couch. After Berger sat down Claude placed his head on his shoulder. "Tired?"

"Yeah, it was a long night, packing, and then giving my notice, the flight itself. It's been a long day."

"Then let's go lay down." Said Berger.

"Are you sure?" Asked Claude.

"Yeah, come on." Said Berger kissing Claude on the lips. "Was that okay?" Not really sure of their boundaries yet.

"It was perfect I've been wanting to do that since you got to your parents' house. I just wasn't sure how cool it would be there."

"My dad told me he would accept whatever made me happy, and that you would be welcomed home when you came back. Then he asked if either one of us were Star's father."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, so are you going to contact your parents?"

"I probably should huh?"

"Yeah, just tell them that you need to adjust if that's what you want."

"Maybe I'll go over tomorrow while you're at work?"

"But I'm not working tomorrow but we can go over anyways. But just in case they are busy why don't you call them and then we'll go lay down." Suggested Berger.

"Okay." Claude got up and dialed the number he remembered.

"Hello?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for the Bukowskis do I have the correct number?"

"I'm sorry Honey you have the wrong number."

"Okay, um sorry for being forward but how long have you had this number?"

"About a year."

"Oh, okay thanks."

"May I ask why you wanted to know?"

"I'm their son, that's all. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Claude hung up the phone and felt Berger's arms come around his waist.

"You okay?" Asked Berger resting his head on Claude's shoulder.

"They changed their phone number. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow we can go to the post office and get their address or something."

"Maybe."

"Let's go to my room, come on." Berger said kissing Claude as Jeanie walked into the room.

"If you guys wake the baby, I'm putting her in your room."

"Okay." Said Berger and Claude together, Jeanie smiled her boys were back together she knew.

"See ya later Jeanie." Said Claude with a smile.

"See ya Claude."

The guys went into Berger's room and shut the door.

"You can put your stuff in that dresser." Said Berger.

"Why do you have 2 dressers?"

"I always had hope you were alive and would come back to me. Unpack later lay down."

"Yes oh Hippie Leader." Said Claude getting his old sense of humor back a bit.

"Haha, come on." Said Berger lying on his back.

"Oh so now I'm on top."

"For now anyway." The guys laid down, but Claude now had no intension of going to sleep, he started rubbing Berger's chest and stomach, while Berger laid there with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Claude's hands working his body. He took Claude's hand in his own and slowly moved it further down his stomach, while Claude started to kiss Berger's chest.

"Is this okay?" Asked Claude.

"It is perfect. We'll go as far as you want to." Said Berger.

"Berger, I haven't been laid since you and I were last together."

"Really? Are you kidding?"

"Nope, my hand has been a really good friend since I left."

"Well then screw the foreplay we can do that later come here." Said Berger with a smile as he turned the tables on Claude.

With a bruising kiss Claude found himself on his back with Berger leaning over him. His hand grasped at Berger's back, running his hands up and down while eagerly returning Berger's kisses. Claude's hands reached the waistband of Berger's jeans and slid his hand down reaching Berger's ass. At Claude's touch Berger ground his hips into Claude's more causing both men to groan. Berger stopped the kiss briefly enough so he could get his pants off, while Claude did the same.

"That's better." Said Claude breathlessly.

"It's about to get better." Said Berger returning to his spot on top of Claude. Given that both men now had no clothes on, it heightened the sensations they were already feeling. Claude's hands roamed back down to cup Berger's ass before reaching around and grasping the other man's growing member. He felt the hitch in Berger's breath and smiled into the kiss. Berger then decided that 2 could play at the game and reached down grasping Claude's member as well, while meeting Claude's hand which was still holding his own. He entwined fingers with Claude and the 2 men began to stroke each other. Claude broke the kiss and let out a moan that Berger was sure Jeanie heard from wherever in the apartment she actually was. After that thought passed he found himself moaning out loud as well.

"We…gotta…stop…" Said Claude trying to breathe.

"Why?" Asked Berger just as out of breath.

"Because I want to be inside you when I cum."

"Okay, hang on." Berger carefully moved his free hand and reached into his nightstand drawer while not breaking any contact with Claude, they were slowly stroking each other just to keep the sensations going. Berger closed the drawer after taking 2 condoms and a bottle of lubricant that he changed out regularly. He handed Claude one of the condoms, he made quick work of the foil packaging and gave it back to Berger who slipped it on Claude's still erect cock, before placing a light kiss on the tip with a small smile.

"Oh my God! Will you hurry up please?" Asked Claude getting impatient. Berger then sat up on his knees while Claude eagerly got behind him and started a slow massage using the lubricant before inserting his member much to both their pleasures, both groaned loudly at the contact, for the next couple minutes all that was heard in the bedroom were sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the moans accompanying the contact. "Ohhhh… I'm gonna cum." Claude then reached around and took Berger's hand which was still wrapped around his own throbbing member.

"Me too, let's go." Said Berger jerking faster as he felt Claude speed up his pace behind him.

"Ohhh, Berger!"

"Claudio!"

Berger collapsed onto the bed in spent energy as Claude came down on top of him.

"I am never going that long without sex again."

"Stick with me and you won't have to." Said Berger kissing him again.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again, you…are…stuck…with…me." Said Claude accentuating each word with a kiss.

"Good." Said Berger returning it with a kiss of his own. "Are you ready for round 2?"

"I think the better question is are you?" Asked Claude with a laugh.

"Give me a minute and I will be." He said with a smile as he found Claude's scars and fingered them lightly.

"Well while you're trying to get it up again, I'm going to go piss." Claude said kissing Berger square on the mouth.

"You do that, the door is at the end of the hall." Claude then grabbed the first pair of jeans he found, which happened to be Berger's and walked out of the room, he noticed his friends sitting around the living room.

"Hey Guys." Claude then continued walking to the bathroom. Everyone looked at each other in dumbfounded looks, before looking at Jeanie.

"Oh did I forget to mention Claude's home." Said Jeanie as Claude came out and walked back into Berger's room. All that could be heard for the next few minutes were the sounds of the men reuniting once again. Much to the surprise and pleasure and also torture of their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I don't own anything; I don't own HAIR or anything mentioned here.)**_

After their second round Claude and Berger laid in bed sharing a cigarette. Berger was leaning on Claude's shoulder when he noticed 4 circle scars on his opposite shoulder; he reached out and ran his fingers over them.

"When'd you get these?"

"I was shot one day, passed out in the field, next thing I know I'm awake in Germany. When they told me I had been shot 4 times I was so happy, I thought it meant I was coming home. That's all I wanted to do I swear." Said Claude tearing up.

"Shh…its okay you're home safe now." Said Berger moving his position so he was now holding Claude.

"A couple weeks later these guys came in and told me I was being transferred to the CIA. I did a bunch of missions all over the world, but never New York. While you guys were at Woodstock I was stuck in Detroit working on a case."

"It's okay you're home now, that's all that matters I don't care how you got out just that you did and you are with me now." Said Berger hugging Claude to himself.

"Last night I was in London with my roommate Scott, we often got sent places together. We were getting ready just hang out with a box of cereal."

"Still can't cook huh?" Asked Berger with a smile.

"Nope, so all of a sudden the newscaster announces that they were going to show the video of Woodstock. We watched for a bit and then you came on. I've wanted out of the CIA the second I found out I was in, you helped me realize that the time was now so this morning I packed, went and handed in my resignation, and then jumped a plane."

"I'm glad I could help you come back to me." Said Berger kissing Claude's shoulder. "You know they are only going to give us a few more minutes before they all bust in here."

"I know, I think I shocked them when I just said hi casually like I never left."

"I think that was the best way to greet them." Said Berger with a smile taking one last hit off the cigarette before placing it in the ash tray.

"We should get dressed."

"But I don't wanna." Said Berger jokingly whinning.

"I kind of don't want to either." Said Claude admitting he was comfortable. "Make them come in here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah why not, nothing they haven't seen before."

"Okay. Jeanie!"

"What?" Yelled Jeanie from the living room.

"Come here." Yelled Claude.

"I'm coming." Jeanie got up handing Star to Woof. "Yes boys?" She asked opening the door smiling at the site of both of them in nothing but the blankets.

"We're being lazy send everyone in here." Said Berger.

"You guys are nuts." She said shaking her head and closing the door. "Guys Claude's ready to see us." Said Jeanie.

"Is he okay?" Asked Dionne.

"I think so just go easy on him, let him set the pace." Advised Jeanie.

"You got it Jeanie." Said Woof, just as they all started getting up the door opened and Sheila walked in.

"Okay I'm here what's the big emergency?" She asked rushing in.

"Claude's home, Sheila." Said Jeanie.

"What? Is he okay where's he been? Where is he?"

"He's fine; he's been in Berger's room since they got here."

"Berger knows?"

"Yeah, he's been in there with him the whole time." Said Woof.

"We were just about to go in and see him, why don't you go first." Suggested Dionne.

Sheila put down her stuff and kissed Star on the forehead before heading into the room to see the boys. She quickly knocked before hearing a quiet 'come in'.

"Hey. You really are alive." Said Sheila with a laugh seeing the clothing of the 2 men on the floor.

"Hey Sheila."

"Hey, so where have you been?"

"Around, London mostly."

"So after the Army you what? Just didn't want to come home?"

"I got shot and the CIA decided I would be an asset to them more. I've wanted to come home ever since I left."

"Oh. So what are you going to do now that you're home?"

"Not sure yet, I just got back a couple hours ago." Said Claude wondering why Sheila was being so short and to the point.

"Well whatever you do make sure it makes you happy."

"I will definitely do that. So are you hanging out with us tonight?" Asked Claude.

"No I already have plans; it's my parents' anniversary so we're going to dinner."

"That's great, congrats to them." Said Berger with hidden sarcasm letting Sheila know that he knew she was lying and he was not happy with her. They had broken up some months before and now there was tension in the air.

"So maybe I can see you tomorrow, we can get food or something?" She said asking Claude.

"Umm, sure call me."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go."

"Bye." Said Sheila leaving.

"Wow, she couldn't get out of here fast enough." Said Claude.

"She's got a date tonight." Said Berger. 

"But she said it was her parents' anniversary."

"Their anniversary was six months ago, her and I went together. She only comes around once in a while truth is she's done with it all."

"I understand that." Said Claude. "I mean the only thing that was really holding her in was the fact that she disagreed with the war. She grew up." Just as Claude finished his sentence there was another knock on the door.

"Come in! Hey Guys you can just leave the door open." Said Berger casually.

"Hey Man, welcome home." Said Hud shaking Claude's hand while Dionne immediately walked over to the bed and gathered the man in her arms, all while she was kneeling on the bed.

"Welcome home." Said Dionne quietly.

"Thank you, but can you do me a favor and move your knee?" Asked Claude feeling how close Dionne's knee was to his member.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine now; you just got really close to a vital piece of equipment."

"So you're home for good?" Asked Dionne with a smile realizing that both men were naked as the day they were born for each other.

"I am home for good. I just have to find a job so I can. Since I quit mine."

"Tomorrow, today is just for us." Said Berger.

"Did you end up finishing school?" Asked Dionne.

Claude nodded his head, "They made me get my GED during basic."

"Well we better leave, because everyone is chomping at the bit out there." Said Hud.

"We'll see you later." Said Dionne getting off the bed.

"Bye Guys." Said Claude.

Woof came into the room next and smiled at the two men.

"I just have to say, perfect entrance."

"Thanks." Said Claude with a smile.

"So you're alive."

"I am, and in one piece." Said Claude.

"Welcome home, how'd Sheila take it?"

"Not bad, not well mind you, but no bad." Said Berger.

"Yeah she didn't seem too happy when she left." Said Woof.

"I'm in far too good a mood to worry about Sheila. She's been in a bad way for the last 3 months, and I'm not going to suddenly change and stop being me to fit into her parents' world." Said Berger giving Claude a look saying he'd explain later.

"So you gonna venture out of here anytime soon?" Asked Woof.

"I don't know I'm pretty comfortable where I am." Said Claude smiling.

"Well whenever you do feel like getting out of bed we'll be ready and waiting out there."

"Thanks Woof."

"No problem, I'll see you later welcome home."

"See ya, Woof."

After Woof left the room Crissy and Angela walked in shy and timid, somewhat nervous about seeing Claude again. The girls had been over at Crissy's parents' when Dionne called them and told them to get over to the loft. They arrived just as Sheila was walking out.

"Hey." Said Crissy from the door.

"Hey." Said Claude as Crissy's eyes filled with tears.

"So you're really home?" She asked not wanting to get her hopes up.

"I'm really home, and I'm not going anywhere." Said Claude as Crissy launched herself at him and held on as tight as she could crying. "Shh… It's okay, I'm safe. I'm not leaving like that ever again." Claude said holding her as tight as she was holding him.

"I was so scared when they told us that you were MIA, I'm just glad you're home." Said Crissy.

"I know but soon it'll be like I never left and we'll forget that I ever did." Said Claude.

"You seem happier than you were before you left."

"I am happier than I was then."

"Good. Okay quit hogging Claude I want a hug too." Said Angela much to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Come here Ang. How have you been?" Asked Claude.

"I've been good, I'm so glad you're home and safe finally."

"I am too. It's been a long few years."

"You have short hair." Said Angela touching it.

"Yeah, this is as long as I could have it, but now that I'm home, maybe I'll grow it again."

"Please do." Said Berger giving him a wink much to the amusement of the girls.

"Well we're going to take off; I'll see you sometime tomorrow?" Asked Crissy.

"I'll be here." Answered Claude.

"Bye."

"Bye Girls." Said Berger. After the girls left Berger felt Claude's head fall onto his shoulder. "Tired?"

"Yeah just a bit."

"Well go to sleep you must be jet lagged. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Claude putting his head on Berger's chest as they lay back down. Jeanie glanced over from the living room and saw Claude falling asleep and made her way over.

"Do you want me to close this Honey?" She asked pointing at the door.

"Yeah, could you?"

"Sure."

"Night Jeanie." Jeanie shut the door and Berger settled in for a nice sleep with his partner.

A few hours after everyone had talked to Claude and the boys had fallen asleep, there was a knock on the door. Woof sitting closest got up and slid the door open to see Maria on the other side carrying a lot of bags.

"Hey Mrs. Berger, let me help you." He said as he and Hud started taking the bags from her.

"Thank you. I figured with this being Claude's first night home no one would want to cook and needs a good home cooked meal."

"This is great thank you." Said Dionne as she saw Crissy go over to Berger and Claude's room.

"Hey Berger?" She said tapping his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked waking up.

"Sorry to wake you, but your mom brought dinner over."

"She didn't have to do that. We'll be out in a minute." He said rubbing his eyes looking down at Claude who was just waking up and still looked exhausted.

"We have to get dressed." Said Claude as he sat up rubbing his eyes looking around the room for his clothes. Crissy saw this and decided to start picking up their clothes and handed them to the boys, she then watched in amusement as they sorted out whose stuff was whose.

"I'm going to leave and let you guys get dressed."

"Thanks Crissy."

"No problem Claude."

"Are they coming out?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah, but we need to take it easy on Claude, he's exhausted."

"Hey Ma." Said Berger as he and Claude emerged from their room and Claude collapsed on the couch. Berger watched with concern until he saw Star toddle over to Claude and he instinctively picked her up. He smiled at the picture it made; he was then blinded by the flash as Jeanie took a picture of the scene. After watching this for a couple seconds he noticed Maria was speaking to him. "I'm sorry Ma, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"What I was saying was I made a variety of things that I knew you all liked, now make a plate for yourself and Claude and go eat."

"Ma, you really didn't have to do this, but thank you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, do what you're told."

Berger listened to his mother and made the two plates and grabbed Star's sippy cup, so he could feed her since he didn't see her leaving Claude's side anytime soon.

"Hey, Ma said for you to eat." Said Berger handing Claude his plate and fork.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Jeanie you got a bib lying around somewhere?"

"For who?" Asked Jeanie jokingly handing it to him.

"Haha." Said Berger taking it from her and placing it on Star. "How about some dinner?" He asked the baby who nodded her head.

Berger and Claude just sat there and alternated feeding Star and eating when Claude saw that neither he nor Berger had drinks and that Star's sippy cup was empty.

"I'm going to get us drinks." Said Claude getting up from the couch.

"Okay." Said Berger handing Star a piece of bread as she watched Claude's movements.

Claude walked into the kitchen area, and realized he didn't know where anything was.

"What do you need Honey?" Asked Maria who was putting the meal in containers.

"Glasses?"

"To your left." Said Maria.

"Thank you Mrs. Berger really for everything."

"Claude, there is nothing to thank me for. Just take care and love my son and let him do the same for you."

"I will." He said giving her a hug. Maria returned the hug with just as much force.

Claude returned to the living room carrying the two glasses and Star's sippy cup hanging from his pinky.

"You find everything okay?" Asked Berger taking his and Star's drinks.

"Yeah, your Mom helped."

Everyone hung out a few more hours before they all scattered into their rooms or the other apartments within the building. Maria had left shortly after dinner to go back to Brooklyn. Jeanie then decided it was time for Star's bath and bed for the little girl. When she came back she found Claude stretched out on the couch with his feet in Berger's lap half asleep.

"I should get him to bed." Said Berger watching Claude.

"You already did." Came the quiet response from Claude to which everyone laughed if they had any doubts about what went on in the room earlier they were all quashed now.

"Come on." Said Berger.

"Thank you for helping with Star tonight." Said Jeanie hugging Claude.

"Anytime, I really mean it. Anytime."

"Good night, Guys." Said Berger.

"Night." Said Claude.

"Night Claude." Came different voices. They were all happy that they could finally say that again.

The boys headed into their room, stripped down to their boxers and then returned to their previous position of Claude lying on Berger's chest and quickly fell back to sleep. Around 2 am Claude woke up feeling the call of nature; he gently untangled himself from Berger and headed down the hall. After finishing up he started back to bed, but heard whimpering coming from one of the bedrooms so he decided to make sure everything was okay. He walked in and instantly realized that it was Star's room, and she was the one in distress.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's wrong? Huh?" Star immediately quieted down when she saw someone come in. Claude sat in the rocking chair with her. A couple minutes of rocking with her he realized she probably thirsty. "How about we get you something to drink." Claude gathered the baby in his arms and headed into the kitchen area, he remembered seeing a bottle in the glass cabinet and he knew she drank milk so made a quick bottle and heated it on the stove after he figured it was heated enough he settled on the couch with her. Halfway through the bottle Star fell asleep so Claude carefully removed the bottle from her mouth and laid down gently tapping her back. Before long Claude was sound asleep with Star on his chest content listening to his heartbeat.

Jeanie woke up realizing Star hadn't cried for her yet and slightly panicked. She jumped out of bed and all but ran out of her room only to hear light snoring from the couch. She smiled when she saw it was Claude and Star. She turned when she heard another bedroom door open.

"Hey you seen Claude?" Said Berger rubbing his eyes, Jeanie pointing to the couch. Berger smiled at the sight. "Where's your camera?"

"Right here." Jeanie took the picture and the flash woke Claude.

"Hi."

"Hey you okay?" Asked Berger.

"Yeah, I had to take a leak, and then on my way back I heard her starting to cry. She drank half the bottle, before falling back to sleep."

"Thanks Honey." Said Jeanie picking up Star.

"No problem."

Jeanie took Star back to the nursery and the boys headed back to their room and fell back into an uninterrupted sleep. The next time the boys woke up it was almost noon.

"Hey." Said Claude.

"Hey." Answered Berger.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"What?" Asked Berger.

"Coming home?"

"Nope, you're here, you're safe, and most importantly you're with me." Said Berger.

"I don't know why, but I thought it was a dream." Said Claude now laying on his side facing Berger.

"I can see where you could get that idea, but nope it's real we have photographic evidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember waking up at 2? Jeanie and I found you on the couch with Star sound asleep. Jeanie took a picture."

"Yeah I remember that part. We should probably get up." Said Claude.

"Oh man I don't want to."

"Me either, but we have to. Don't you have to watch the baby?"

"Oh shit!" Berger jumped out of bed and ran into the living room to find Jeanie playing on the floor with Star. He could hear Claude laughing in the bedroom.

"You're here, you're not at work."

"I switched my day with Betty I work tonight. I'm so sorry Honey I forgot to tell you." She said handing Star a block.

"Oh, okay. Well since your set with that I'm going to go shower now." Said Berger.

"Okay." Said Jeanie as Claude made his way into the room.

"I'll get a shower after you." He said giving Berger a kiss.

"I'll save you some hot water."

"Okay." Said Claude taking a seat on the floor starting to play with Star.

"Do you mind watching her tonight?"

"Not at all. It'll help me catch up on the spoiling of my only niece."

"Oh boy, should I be worried?" Asked Jeanie with a laugh.

"I don't think so." He responded as Star started to play with his hands.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Depends what time do you have to be at work?" He asked as Star threw a ball at him.

"I have to be there at 6 so I need to leave at 5:30. I'm doing the overnight tonight, so you really don't mind?"

"Jeanie I really don't mind. I'm here to help you anyway I can."

"Okay, so now that you know my plans, what are you doing today you know besides doing Berger after you put her to bed." Jeanie asked laughing.

"I was thinking of going to Queens and seeing if I can track down my parents just to tell them I'm alive." He answered rolling his eyes at her joke.

"I think that's a good idea."

"I do too." Said Berger coming into the room dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Claude jumped a bit at the sudden voice joining the conversation. "Shower's free, Babe."

"Thank you." Claude replied tossing the ball to Berger before kissing him on the lips. He then went and got a clean set of clothes and then headed in to take a shower.

"What are you going to do if you can't find his parents?"

"Comfort him, and share mine. That's all I can do Jeanie, he has every right to try and I'm not going to deny him that. Even if it hurts in the end."

"Well you guys are on Star duty tonight, so no hanky-panky."

"Me?" Asked Berger all innocent.

"Yes you, Mr. Berger, you and Mr. Bukowski in there."

"There was no hanky-panky." Said Berger looking astonished.

"Don't even lie. Just to make sure you guys keep an ear out for her." Said Jeanie with a laugh.

"Give me the baby monitor." Said Berger thankful Star was way too young to understand.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Claude stepped out.

"Jeanie I hope you don't mind I used a bit of your mousse."

"Not at all Honey, but it's not mine. It's your boyfriend's."

"I don't care a bit." Said Berger looking up at him. Claude shook his head with a smile and leaning down to kiss him. "Do you want to get going that way we're back in time for Miss Ryan to go to work?"

"Yeah, let's go give them a blast from the past." Said Claude not really looking forward to doing this.

"Be careful, and I hope everything goes okay."

"Thanks Jeanie, bye Star."

"Can you say bye?" Asked Jeanie to the baby who was snacking on Cheerios.

"Bye." Said Star waving.

"So how to get there?" Said Claude thinking.

"Subway would be the best and cheapest way, come on." Said Berger leading Claude to the nearest station.

It took the two men 1 ½ hours to get to Flushing, Queens. When they arrived at the apartment building Claude used to live in Claude took a deep breath and held onto Berger's hand tight.

"You know we don't have to do this now right? We can turn around and go home."

"I know, but I have to. They have a right to know." Said Claude.

"Okay, then let's do this." Said Berger.

The couple entered the building, and Berger followed Claude to his old apartment. He had only been outside the building while waiting for Claude shortly before he was drafted. Before long Claude found the door he was looking for and knocked.

"Can I help you?" Came the voice of a young woman.

"Um, I'm looking for Sylvia and Martin Bukowski."

"I think they moved into one of the one bedrooms a couple years ago."

"Oh, in the same building?" Asked Berger.

"Uh-huh, I'm sorry can I ask why you're looking for them?"

"He's their son; do you happen to know what number the apartment is?" Asked Berger knowing Claude was shocked at all the sudden changes that were taking place.

"521"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I don't get it. They change their phone number _and_ moved. Do they want to pretend that I never existed or something?" Said Claude now sitting on the floor of the hallway.

"Listen, here's what we'll do. We'll go down to the new apartment, if they're there fine we'll talk to them, if not we'll go home and you can decide if you want write them or we can try and come here another day, but no matter what you decide you still have me, you have the Tribe, and you have my parents because I can tell you right now Ma will find you and kill you if you leave again." Said Berger sitting in front of him.

"Okay."

"Okay you're going to be fine." Said Berger kissing Claude before getting up and then pulling Claude up from his spot. The two men then set off to find Apt. 521. "Babe, it's right here." Berger said now standing in front of the door. Claude took a deep breath and rose his hand to knock. When he finally did both he and Berger waited with baited breath as the door opened and revealed Sylvia Bukowski.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." Said Claude when she opened it all the way.

"Claude?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"Long story, but I'm home now."

"Well come in." She said stepping aside to let both men in.

"You remember Berger right?"

"Of course, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too." Responded Berger somewhat shocked at Sylvia's reaction to Claude's being there, it was such a different reaction compared to the welcome Maria and James gave him just the day before.

"So when did you get home?" Asked Sylvia.

"Yesterday? Was it really yesterday?" Claude asked Berger with amazement.

"I was just thinking the same thing, yeah it was not even 24 hours ago yet."

"Well that's great welcome home." Said Sylvia picking things up around the room.

"Actually home was down the hall, Mom."

"Don't start Claude."

"How can I not Mom, when I got home I tried calling you and the number was changed, I come here and you moved. So what happened I went to war and you guys decided you didn't have a son anymore?"

"Claude, we got a letter saying you were MIA. So we decided to move on you can't blame us for that. Everybody moved on. The world doesn't stop for you." Berger sat on the plastic covered couch shell shocked at what Sylvia was saying.

"So where'd my stuff go or did you throw all that into the incinerator?"

"Stop being dramatic, it's down in the storage locker. You can get it out if you want."

"Thanks." Said Claude sarcasticly. Berger rarely saw this side of Claude before he went to war, now understood the difficult relationship between him and his parents.

"So where are you…" She stopped what she was saying as the door opened.

"Sylvia?"

"Great." Said Claude.

"In here Martin."

Claude started looking at the ceiling before glancing at Berger who was still sitting on the couch. Berger was tempted to ask him what was so interesting up there when he saw Claude's father walk in. Martin Bukowski walked into the room and saw Claude and Berger sitting on the couch.

"Hello Claude."

"Dad."

"So you're home." Said Martin.

"Yeah."

"Good, so where have you been?"

"London mostly, I was in Detroit for bit during the summer. You know just knocking around on the government's dime, but before that I tried to make you finally proud of me, by going to Vietnam and almost getting killed." Said Claude even toned.

"So what are you going to do now that you're back? You know Jerry is hiring I could get you in the firm provided you actually get a diploma this time."

"Oh dear God, I'm not even back a day and nothing has changed. Let's go, is the storage unlocked?"

"Why yes." Said Sylvia startled at the fact that Claude was leaving.

"What do you want in the storage?" Martin asked.

"My stuff."

"You don't have anything down there."

"Actually Honey, he does. Go Boys."

"Bye." Said Berger as he and Claude left. They went down to the basement and found the storage locker. "How much stuff do you have here?"

"Not much all the stuff of major importance I gave to you guys."

"It's in my parents' garage by the way."

"What is?"

"Your stuff. With the exception of your head band which I have at home and the poster of Jagger you gave Woof it's all at my parents'."

"Really?" Said Claude surprised.

"Yeah."

"I only have a couple things here." Said Claude now touched that they did that for him. He sat on the floor of the storage unit looking through a couple boxes.

"We didn't move on Claudio, we just kept going. We saved you your spot." Berger said placing his hands on Claude's shoulders from behind him.

"Thank you." Said Claude looking up at him and getting a kiss as a 'you're welcome'. "Okay let's go."

"Let's take both that way you can go through them carefully." Suggested Berger.

"You sure?"

"Yup, let's go get lunch at my parents' come on."

"Are we going to have time to get to Brooklyn eat and then get back to Manhattan in time for Jeanie to go to work?"

"Oh shit. I guess not, well then it's a good thing Ma brought dinner last night. There's a ton of left overs. Let's just go home." Said Berger picking up one of the boxes before kissing Claude again.

The guys spent the next hour and a half on the train to get back to the apartment. Thankfully it wasn't far between the subway station and the building and the boxes weren't all that heavy.

"You know what I've been thinking this whole time?" Asked Claude.

"Damn it's cold out, cause that was mine." Answered Berger with a laugh, which Claude returned.

"No, it was I don't need them. I have you, and the Tribe. Like you said before I don't them. I haven't needed them since long before I left. I'm good."

"I agree, and don't forget you have my parents, because I don't think Ma's letting you leave again and I'm not either."

"Well that's good because as I told you last night, I'm never leaving again." Said Claude as they finally got upstairs.

"Hey Guys, you're back early." Said Jeanie rocking Star in the living room.

"Yeah, it didn't go so hot there; do you want me to take her while you go start getting ready for work?" Asked Claude.

"Would you, every time I try to put her down she gets upset."

"No problem." Claude gently took Star from Jeanie's arms and switched places with her. In her sleep Star noticed the change, but quickly adjusted to a comfortable place.

"Thank you so much for this Guys. You have no idea how much."

"We know, you're welcome now go get ready for work, we got her." Said Berger shooing her away. He then turned back to Claude with a smile. "You're a natural with her."

"She's easy, its other kids I'm nervous around."

"So you still hungry, I could make a couple sandwiches to hold us over until she wakes up."

"That'd be great, thanks Babe."

Berger went into the space they called the kitchen and prepared a couple sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly, before bringing one out to Claude.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." There was a table next to Claude where Berger placed the plate before sitting on the couch which was placed next to the rocking chair. Claude skillfully ate his sandwich while holding Star.

About an hour later Jeanie came out of her room ready for work to find Star, Claude, and Berger sitting on the floor playing with a wide variety of Star's toys.

"Okay Boys and Princess, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night Jeanie." Said Berger not looking up from the tower of blocks he was building in front of Star who promptly knocked it down. "Hey you knocked my tower down."

"Yeah." Star said happily and simply.

"Well why'd you do that?" Asked Berger with a smile. Star just shrugged and looked at Claude like he had the answer.

"Don't look at me kiddo, you did it." Said Claude.

Later on that night after they played with all the toys Star wanted to play with they sat down at the kitchen table and ate a small dinner of left overs, before Claude decided that he wanted to try his hand at giving Star a bath.

"You sure you want to do this?" Asked Berger with a smile.

"I've got to contribute to this place somehow until I find a job. I want to do this."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. Come on Star bath time." Said Berger as Star scooted off the couch where she was sitting and toddled over to where the guys were standing and waited to see which one was going to give her attention.

"You ready for a bath?" Asked Claude.

"Yeah." Said Star happily, clapping her hands.

"Lead the way Princess." Said Claude as Star took his hand and started to unsuccessfully pulling on him to move.

Claude and Star made it to the bathroom where he ran the water to a good temperature before placing Star in and handing her the toys that were sitting in a bag next to the tub. He sat on the floor next to the tub just watching in amazement as she danced and played with her toys she was chattering away with them when Berger came in and handed him a beer and sat down across from him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's crazy isn't it?"

"What?" Asked Claude taking a sip.

"That we're sitting here not high and having a great time just watching a child play with bath toys, if you asked me 5 years ago if this would be happening I would have asked what you were smoking."

"I know the feeling, the amount of imagination the babies have is amazing, we had visions like that once. Although in later years ours were more drug induced, but still it's like an untouched horizon."

"Exactly."

"So we need to have a serious talk."

"Yeah, about what?" Asked Berger.

"I want to contribute what would my share of the rent and bills be?"

"Claude…"

"No I'm serious."

"So am I there is no rent."

"What do you mean there has to be."

"Not when you know the owners."

"Okay, seriously what have you been smoking, and more importantly why didn't you share?" Asked Claude with a smile.

"I haven't been smoking anything, but we can tomorrow if you like when I go to work." Said Berger splashing some water at Star who splashed right back while smiling at him.

"Maybe. But seriously."

"Easy we're really good friends with the owners."

"Who are the owners Berger?"

"Margaret and Hubert."

"What?"

"Yeah, a couple months after you left they came back and found us in the park, by that time Jeanie had Star and was crashing all over the place. Margaret saw the baby and fell in love she told us her and Hubert were in town looking at rental properties and that they found one. They then decided that they could charge any of us so…"

"Does Hubert know about Margaret's little 'friend'?" Asked Claude watching Star and handing her a toy boat.

"Her 'friend'? Oh yeah walked in on her taking a leak one night. Let me tell you we heard that scream all the way up here."

"Are they still together?" Asked Claude laughing.

"Yeah, turns out he could care less cause he was gay after all."

"So why did he get married to her?"

"Society?"

"Gotcha."

"Alright Star time for clean up." Said Berger grabbing the bag to put her toys in.

"My toys." Said Star starting to put them away.

"Yes they are your toys, but Uncle Berger gets to play with them too right?" Said Berger with a laugh.

"Eh, maybe."

"Where did she get that from?" Asked Claude with amazement at what the toddler was saying.

"Jeanie, she was joking with Woof the other night. We gotta be careful what we say around her from now on."

"Hand me her shampoo?" Asked Claude.

"Sure, just be careful she's a splasher."

"I will."

Berger just sat back and watched his partner clean their niece with care and soon Claude was almost as wet as Star was. She found it funny if she splashed around while you were washing her hair sometimes almost swimming away to the other end.

"You are a little monkey, Star."

Finally the bath was over and Berger took care of trying to get her dressed for bed in her feety pajamas while Claude changed his own shirt. when he got her diaper on her she took off running out of the room laughing the whole way.

"Hey Claude!"

"Yeah?"

"We got a breakaway."

Just as Claude came out of their bedroom Star was running down the hall and smacked into him. She was laughing like it was the most natural thing in the world to run from Berger and be caught by Claude.

"What is going on up here, we could hear little baby steps running." Asked Dionne coming up and laughing at the sight of Claude shirtless and Star flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatos.

"What we gave her a bath and then she ran from Berger." Said Claude turning her right side up.

"Oh, hey Peanut are you giving your Uncles a hard time?" Star shook her head with a smile effectively spraying Claude with her wet hair.

"Why don't I try and get her ready for bed and you guys go clean up." Said Dionne.

"No, we got it. I told Jeanie we would do this tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye Sweetie."

After they wrestled Star into her pajamas and combed her hair she settled down with the boys on the couch and listened to them read her a story. Before long she was sound asleep leaning against Claude's chest.

"She is out like a light."

"Think she'll sleep through the night." Asked Claude.

"Maybe, she usually does. Last night was a rare occurance." Claude got up from his spot on the couch and made his way to Star's bedroom and as easy as possible placed her in her crib before turning on the mobile that still hung above it and quietly leaving the room.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much she would tired me out tonight."

"I know, why don't we go lay down."

"Let's go." Said Berger taking Claude's hand in his own and leading him to their room.

"Good night Babe."

"Good night I love you." Said Claude.

"I love you too Night." Said Berger laying down on Claude's chest now. Both men soon fell asleep happy with the turn of events that happened in the last few days.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I don't own anything; I don't own HAIR or anything mentioned here. PS: follow me on Twitter emlinzi)**_

The night had been kind to the boys and they awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock.

"Since when do you have and alarm clock?" Asked Claude sleepily into his pillow otherwise known as Berger.

"Since I started at the record store. It's either that or Jeanie sends Star in." Said Berger now running his fingers through Claude's short hair wishing it was still long enough to pull into a ponytail.

"We should get up." Said Claude.

"Yeah, we have to be at the store at noon." Said Berger rolling out of bed.

"Are we taking Star with us?" Asked Claude also getting out of bed.

"I don't know it all depends on Jeanie."

"Morning Guys." Said Jeanie as both men made their way into the living room.

"Morning. How was work?" Asked Berger getting coffee for him and Claude.

"Good a little slow, got hit on a couple times. The usual."

"Fun." Said Claude taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"I have to work at noon, Claude's coming with me. Am I taking Little One to my mom's?"

"Could you, I'd like to sleep for a bit." Said Jeanie.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going to go get ready then I'm coming back for you Princess." Berger said kissing Star's head.

"No!" Squealed Star. Claude smiled watching Berger interact with their niece. Not many people knew it but Berger was great with kids, there were many times when they were in the park when Berger and him would come upon a kid that got separated from their parents, or school group and was crying that Berger would go up comfort him and then usually find the kid's rightful place, a couple times it got them smacked or threatened with the cops but most people were grateful to have their child back that they would get a small monetary reward that would end up as dinner for the whole tribe. He would joke that Berger should work for missing person's and Berger would tell him to promptly shut up and then kiss him before returning to whatever it was they were doing before the kid sidelined them.

"Well it shouldn't be too busy at the store today it will be a good day to get acquainted."

"Anything's better than what I was doing." He said playing with Star's hand.

"What exactly was that?"

"Surveillance, I mostly just people watched. But I did get to use my British accent while in London."

"Nice is it better?"

"I've improved."

"Bathroom's free." Said Berger coming out and kissing Star's head as she sat in Claude's lap before taking her from him. "Is her diaper bag packed?"

"Yes, and it's by the door. Be good today."

"Me?" He said as innocently as he could without smiling.

"Yes, you. I know how you and Claude are together just add Tommy and you guys aren't going to get any work done today. Oh and no bringing home stray children we have enough trouble keeping an eye on the one we have."

"You're wrong Tommy has to do the books for upstairs today, and I always returned them to their parents as soon as I found them." Said Berger.

"Should I pick Star up from your mom's house later?"

"If you want, it's up to you."

"Stay at the store. I'll pick her up." Said Jeanie with a laugh.

A few minutes later Claude came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Both Berger and Jeanie noticed and wolf whistled at him.

"Shut up, it's not like neither of you have seen it before." Said Claude with a smile as he walked into the bedroom. Jeanie smiled and then she saw the 4 scars on the back of Claude's shoulder.

"Berger?"

"Huh? What?" He asked pulling his attention from a half naked Claude. Jeanie pointed to the back of her shoulder and then at the bedroom door. Berger immediately knew what she was asking and made a shooting gun motion and then the number 4. "Don't say anything."

"I won't."

"I'm serious Jeanie, it was hard enough for him to tell _me_."

"Okay."

Claude came back out and he and Berger headed out with Star to the store, when they got to the first floor Berger saw Margaret getting the paper, she wasn't dressed as Margaret but they called her that all the same.

"Morning Margaret." Said Berger.

"Morning Hon. Well Dionne told me you were back but I had to see it to believe it. Welcome home Claude."

"Thanks, it's good to be back finally."

"Well we all missed you now where are you boys off to?"

"Work. Then my mom's." Said Berger.

"Well have fun; I'll see you guys later. I have to go make sure Hubert's breakfast is ready."

"Bye." Said Claude with a smile.

About a half hour later they walked up to the store and Berger saw Tommy talking to a couple of the employees so he knocked on the window to get Tommy's attention. Tommy looked over and saw them and suddenly had a big smile on his face.

"Well there when his plans for the day." Said Berger as he and Claude carried the stroller down the steps.

"You know this would be easier if we took the baby out and one of us carried her and the other the stroller." Said Claude holding the handle while Berger went down backwards.

"I'm so used to carrying the whole thing myself." Said Berger with a laugh as he unlocked the door. "I'll show you how to work the register and then we'll just wait for Tommy.

Berger showed Claude the register and then they got Star settled in her corner with her toys.

"So this is what you do all day?" Asked Claude.

"Not all day if we have a customer I help them, oh by the way watch out for this one chick she hits on us every time she comes in no matter what Tommy and I tell her. Tommy told her he was studying to be a priest last time. I've told her I wasn't single every time."

"She actually believed Tommy was going to be a priest?" Asked Claude with a smile.

"I could pass for a priest, Bukowski I would just have a problem with the sacramental wine." Said Tommy walking in.

"I've got a better shot as a priest than you do Tommy." Said Claude hugging the other man.

"I'd suck as a priest though, you can't have sex." Said Tommy.

"Yeah well up until the other night I could have joined." Said Claude sitting on a stool behind the counter.

"Not once?" Asked Tommy.

"Nope. I was in the middle of the jungle until I got shot, then a hospital and then I was undercover, the night before I got here I was sitting on a couch in London eating cereal watching you guys party at Woodstock with my roommate."

"Wow." Said Tommy.

"You'll never worry about not getting laid again." Said Berger.

"Thank you for that. Now what happened with Sheila?" Asked Claude with a smile knowing it would get a rise out of Berger.

"I don't know things were okay for a while then she came around less and less which would lead to me asking her why which would lead to an argument. Then we had to go to her parents' anniversary party I had to borrow a suit from Dad cause she wasn't happy with anything I wanted to wear. She wanted someone I wasn't. So we were at the party and I was talking with one of her cousins and she got all bent out of shape cause we were talking about protests we'd been to. We broke up that night. She only comes around once in a while, the other night was the first time I'd seen her in a month."

"I'm not surprised, I think it was a rebellion thing, not an actual feeling for her, yeah she was on the front line with things but it was definitely rebellion."

"Yeah like you see people at a few functions, then never again, cause they realize _'oh shit, this is the real deal'_." Said Tommy.

"That it's actually lives on the line?" Said Claude.

"Yeah. That the cops that show up don't play around when they pull out the tear gas." Said Tommy.

"We got tear gassed in basic, I lasted the longest no one understood why." Said Claude with a smile.

"Good for you, glad to know our bong hits and experience getting tear gassed came in handy." Said Berger.

"It pissed them off." Said Claude.

Berger, Tommy, and Claude sat around the store for a while and then the bell over the door rang signaling a customer.

"Hi Guys." Said a woman.

"Red alert."

"What?" Asked Claude.

"Amnesia Lady." Said Tommy.

"Excuse me do you think you could help me find a Dylan album."

"Yeah." Said Berger standing up.

"Not you him." She said pointing to Claude who was holding Star who didn't want to let him go.

"It's his first day." Said Tommy.

"I'll be gentle."

Claude brought her over to the area the Dylan albums were while holding Star and pointed them out to her.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, I'm seeing someone thanks for the offer though."

"Well they can watch or even join in."

"Thanks, but we don't do that anymore, I prefer it be just me and him." Said Claude adjusting his hold on Star.

"Oh well maybe next time."

"Okaay…well here's the Bob Dylan section I'll be…not here."

"Was she gentle?" Asked Berger with a smile.

"Shut up." He answered back. Berger cashed Amnesia Lady out and glanced at the clock then at Star. He saw it was now 2.

"What do you say we go harass my mom, grab some lunch and then get this one a N-A-P."

"Sounds good." Answered Claude starting to put Star's coat on her.

"That's a plan and while you guys are gone I'll work on the books." Said Tommy.

"You want us to bring you back something from my mom's?"

"No I'm good Kate made me food yesterday I still have some in the fridge."

"Alright maybe we'll get some _'special'_ I've got to get his tolerance back up." Said Berger pointing to Claude.

"That would be great." Said Tommy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Asked Claude looking at Star like she had the answers.

"Call up Kiwi if he wants I'll go meet him when I get back." Said Berger.

"I'll just have him bring it here." Said Tommy.

"That would work too. Don't start without us." Said Berger.

Claude and Berger left the store with Star and headed over to Maria's when they arrived Claude was carrying the baby while Berger brought along the stroller.

"Knock once." Berger told him.

"Well I wasn't just gonna walk into your parents' house."

"No it's not that, it's usually me hitting the door with the stroller as I open it."

"Ah." Claude knocked and then opened the door and just walked in.

"Ma! Your growing boys are home from work and we want food!"

"You guys don't live here! Although I see more of you now then when you did, go make sandwiches." Said Maria from the living room.

"But Mooommmm."

"I'm busy."

"What are you busy doing?" Asked Berger whining while Claude laughed.

"I'm talking to your Aunt Edna."

"But that could take all day." Said Berger still jokingly whining.

"Edna I have to go George and Claude just got here. I will. Bye Edna." Maria got off the phone and went into the kitchen where she found her boys and their young princess. "Hi boys."

"Hi, sorry about him." Said Claude with a smile towards Berger.

"I'm used to it. No need to apologize for him. Here go sit I'll make you guys lunch. Is Star staying with me?"

"Yeah Jeanie might be getting her though." Said Claude.

"Oh and why is that? Are you guys smoking after work today?" Claude looked at Berger with a questioning look.

"Yeah, Tommy's doing the books while we're here it'll help his head not explode."

"Are you smoking Claude?"

"Um, maybe it's been a while."

"How long?" Asked Maria.

"I smoked a couple joints in Vietnam, but nothing since then."

"He beat his unit in the gas chamber due to our training." Said Berger proudly.

"Yeah, but it pissed everybody else off, cause I won a day off for it. I got to sleep in while everyone else was up at 5am."

"And they think we're slackers." Said Berger with a laugh.

"Here eat you sandwiches while I put Star down for a nap. Come on Sweetie." Said Maria with a laugh.

"Thank you Mom." Said Berger. "Night Princess."

"Bye." Said Star waving.

"Night Sweetie." Said Claude kissing her forehead.

"Bye." The baby responded putting her head on Maria's shoulder.

Maria headed upstairs with Star while Berger and Claude quickly finished their lunch; they waited for Maria to come back downstairs.

"You boys heading back to the store?"

"Yup, Thank you for lunch Mom."

"No problem, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup." Said Claude.

"Be safe Guys."

"Always, besides we can handle ourselves."

"Still be safe."

Berger and Claude kissed Maria and made it back to the store just in time to see Kiwi leave.

"Guys."

"Kiwi." Said Berger going down the stairs as Kiwi was going up.

"Tommy's got the stuff."

"Thanks man." Said Berger.

The guys made their way into the store and heard Tommy swearing in the back.

"Damn it!"

"Uh-oh he's getting potitis."

"What's that?" Asked Claude jokingly.

"It's like senioritis, except instead of knowing graduation is almost there, it's time to smoke."

"We should probably put him out of his misery." Suggested Claude.

"Hey you almost done in there?" Asked Berger.

"Yeah, almost I don't know what I'm going to do about upstairs it's not making what I thought it would."

"Yeah, cause that's where the waste is." Said Berger jokingly. Tommy said something like this every week, and every week the problems were solved with a little pot and Tommy's creative math.

"Joanie told me she's pregnant after you guys left."

"Didn't you sleep with her a couple weeks back?" Asked Berger as he stopped rolling the joint.

"She's like 3 months along. It's not mine. Besides she's married, I kind of expected it. The quitting thing not the pregnancy thing."

"TOMMY!" Said Berger with a laugh.

"What? She got married 2 weeks ago."

"Oh my God." Said Claude sharing his disbelief.

"Just roll the joint will ya."

"So now that she's gone what are you going to do with her hours?" Asked Berger as he over exaggerated the rolling of the joint and holding it up as if teaching Claude.

"Will you stop playing around and just roll it." Said Claude with a smile knowing what he was doing.

"I figured it's been a while you might have forgotten."

"I haven't trust me, so what are you going to do?" Claude said asking Tommy.

"I already spread the hours out. I'm not hiring anyone else, I've got the crew I want. Unless you know Claude you want to work up there until your hair grows back."

"He said it, not me." Said Berger holding up the finished joint showing Claude, who smacked his hand away with a smile.

Claude sat down on the floor between Berger's knees and Tommy lit the joint. About an hour later all 3 guys and Woof who had arrived were sufficiently high. Just as they had gotten totally relaxed and joking around they heard the bell on the door ring.

"Shit!"

"Who's sober enough to go out?" Asked Tommy.

"Claude." Said Berger.

"What?" Said Claude shocked.

"Claudio, go deal with the customer."

"Fine, I'll try. I've shot a gun high I should be able to do this." The other 3 laughed at his determination. They laughed even harder when he almost walked into the wall.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"I can't believe this, you're back not even a week and you're already higher than a kite." Said Sheila.

"Sorry?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for a late lunch, so I went to the building and Margaret told me you'd be here."

"I already ate actually." Said Claude using the counter to hold himself up.

"So is this what you're going to do, work here and get high all day?"

"Well not all day." Said Claude much to the amusement of Berger, Tommy, and Woof who were listening from the back.

"Claude I thought…"

"You though what because I left once I could easily do it again. Sheila being _out there_ nearly killed me on so many different levels. This is where I belong I don't want to work in corperate offices or for the government that's why I chose to burn out of the CIA!"

"Claude I just think you could so much more."

"Maybe, but it's not going to happen. Not right now and not with you. My place is here with Berger."

"Fine, throw it away! I don't care!"

"Sheila what happened to you? You were so involved before I left."

"I grew up. I thought you did too."

"Nope, I just saw too much, an felt too much pain."

"Should we go save him?" Asked Woof.

"Nah, he can handle himself." Said Berger.

"Sheila, you are totally killing my high can I try to talk to you later?"

"Did he seriously just tell her that?" Asked Tommy.

"Uh-huh." Said Berger with a smile.

"You know what Claude, don't bother I'll see ya around."

"Call me when you stop living for your parents and start living for yourself again."

Sheila stormed out of the store and Claude headed back into the office a round of applause.

"I didn't think you had it in you Babe." Said Berger kissing the other man on the lips.

"I'm just tired of doing what people want me to do." Said Claude. "You know first my parents, then the Army, then the CIA. I'm done."

"Here take a hit." Said Berger with a laugh. Claude took the offered joint and inhaled before handing it off to Woof.

The guys had a few customers before it was time to shut down for the day, and head home. They were still amazed at the fact Claude spoke to Sheila the way he did and had no problem telling everyone when they got home.

"Thank you for telling her off today of all days." Said Jeanie when they all walked in.

"Why what happened?" Asked Claude.

"She called me complaining that all men were scum and how could I live with you 2 being slackers and how I should be pushing you guys to be more." Said Jeanie.

"What did you say?" Asked Woof.

"That I would get right on that once I woke up, smoked and went to get Star. What did you say to her?"

"She got on my case about being high and explained where my place was."

"And then he told her she was killing his high." Said Woof.

"Really?" Asked Jeanie.

"Yup, it was beautiful Jeanie." Said Berger.

"Well I'm sorry I missed it. What was her reaction to that?"

"She stormed out and I guess called you." Said Claude sitting on the floor with Star.

"Look at you all grown up and standing up for yourself. So Mr. Grownup you gonna give Princess her bath tonight?"

"Yup."

Like they did the last time Claude gave her a bath he and Berger sat on the floor nursing beers watching the baby play around. About an hour later Claude was laying on the couch with Star resting on top of him when Crissy came rushing in to the apartment in tears.

"Crissy what's wrong?" Asked Claude trying not to disturb the almost asleep child while his feet rested in Berger's lap.

"I got kicked out." Said Crissy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(I don't own anything; I don't own HAIR or anything mentioned here. PS: follow me on Twitter emlinzi)**_

Claude, Berger, and Jeanie all looked at Crissy with surprised looks on their faces. Berger taking up his mantel as leader was the first to come out of shock. He handed Star back to Jeanie and slowly approached Crissy.

"What do you mean Sweetheart?" He asked pulling the young girl into his arms.

"I mean they kicked me out."

"Why, what happened? Here sit down." Said Berger worried about his youngest friend.

"I don't know I came home from the park to find my suitcases and an army duffle sitting in the entry way, so I asked my mom if we were going on vacation or something, she says _'No, we're not, but you are leaving this house immediately.'_ Of course I asked why ya know and she said that she had been walking through the park and saw me and Angela kissing like two jezebels and I was no longer her daughter. I swear Berger it was a small peck that's it."

"I believe you Honey, that's not what I'm upset about, I'm upset at the fact that your mother was so careless to toss you out." He said pulling her into his arms again.

"What am I going to do? Where am I going to live?"

"Here, I'll talk to Meg and Hubert in the morning, it'll be tricky cause you're only 17, but if we can't have you in the building, I'll talk to Mom about you crashing there. We'll figure it out Sweetie I promise."

"You'll be fine Cris." Said Claude.

"Thanks guys." Said Crissy hugging Claude.

"No problem." Claude responded.

The family settled down and watched Star play until she fell asleep in Woof's arms.

"I believe she is out like a light." Said Woof. "Do you want me to put her in her crib?"

"Could you?" Asked Jeanie looking in her purse for something.

"Yup." Woof carefully carried a sleeping Star into a nursery.

"Are you working tonight?" Asked Crissy.

"Yeah just for a few hours though." Said Jeanie.

"I'll walk you over Jeanie." Said Woof coming out of Star's room.

"You sure?"

"Yup, let's go."

"Okay, Crissy you can sleep in my bed, that couch is so uncomfortable. I don't know how Claude has fallen asleep on it."

"Jet-lag and the fact I've slept in fox holes, on park benches, and in Central Park with you crazy people this couch is a damn luxury." Said Claude with his eyes closed and his head in Berger's lap.

"Good night Guys you're on baby duty."

"Night Jeanie." Said Claude.

"Night Babe." Said Berger running his fingers through Claude's hair.

"Guys I'm going to go lay down it's been a crazy day." Said Crissy.

"Good Night Sweetheart, I promise you we'll figure all this out." Said Berger.

"I love you guys, good night." Said Crissy.

"We love you too." Said Claude standing up and pulling Crissy into his strong arms.

After Crissy went into Jeanie's room Claude looked at Berger and exhaled.

"How could a parent do something like this?" Asked Claude angrily.

"I don't know Babe, but Crissy's lucky she's got us and my parents."

Claude and Berger closed everything up for the night, checked in on Star and Crissy before heading to bed themselves.

The next morning Crissy found herself curled around Jeanie's frame and then noticed that Woof had accompanied Jeanie back from work and was on the other side of her. She had no idea what was going on between the two but felt protected that they were both there. She listened to the sounds of the apartment and heard one of the boys moving around the living room and making a shushing sound and realized that she hadn't even heard Star start to cry. It had to be Claude because Berger slept like a bomb wouldn't wake him up. Although the one person that always could was Claude. She decided to spend some one on one time with Claude and let Jeanie and Woof sleep some more.

"Morning."

"Hey Hon, I didn't mean to wake you up she's almost back to sleep." Said Claude rocking back and forth and rubbing the toddlers back.

"That's fine you actually didn't Woof was snoring." She loved that anyone of them could make a comment about someone's sleeping habits and no one questioned how the other knew that little tidbit.

"You doing okay with everything?"

"Yeah I guess I mean it's not like I can do anything right? They don't want me you guys are my family always have been the only thing that changes is geography."

"Okay, I get that. But just know if you need or want to talk about it I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here, I'm glad you're home safe."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back too. You have no idea how much I wanted to be here after I got shot, but they had other plans for me." There was no reason for him to elaborate who 'they' were if had been 1967 it would have been his parents but now it was the government.

"What made you come back?"

"You guys."

"I know that but why now, why not back then?"

"No you're not understanding, I saw you guys at Woodstock."

"You were there? Why didn't you find us?"

"I wasn't there, I was in Detroit."

"But…?"

"It was on TV the other night in London, I was watching it with my roommate Scott and then I heard a voice telling me to find him at his parents place and this little angel playing around and knew the time was now I had to come home."

"Best thing I ever did." Said Berger coming into the room.

"What?" Asked Claude.

"Talk to that camera guy, I almost didn't almost told him to shove it when he asked if we knew anyone over there. Best thing I ever did was hold my tongue and tell him the truth, and speak to you."

"Well if you guys don't need the bathroom I'm going to go get ready for school."

"Actually give me a minute and then it's all your's babe." Said Berger who had just woken up.

Berger did what he had to do and then Crissy headed into get ready for class, she had English up first and was so not looking forward to the actual class mostly because in their haste to pack her stuff up her parents had forgotten to include her homework that was on her desk. She had planned to look over it one more time before handing it in. Hopefully her teacher would understand.

"Cris you ready to go?" Asked Claude.

"Go where?"

"School?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just stressing because I don't have my homework for first period."

"Why?"

"Cause it's on the desk at my parents' house."

"Maybe we can stop by on the way?"

"What do you mean _'on the way'_ on the way to where?"

"School."

"You so aren't walking me to school Claude."

"You're right Berger, Star, and I are."

"Nooo, please don't do that. I can get there on my own."

"It's on our way to work."

"Claude the record store doesn't open until noon, please don't walk me to school."

"Too late he's awake." Said Claude with a laugh at Crissy's pleading.

"Why must you torture me like this?"

"Because it's so easy my Little Flower." Said Berger coming into the room.

Jeanie and Woof had overheard the whole conversation and were laughing quietly in Jeanie's room. No one really realized just how close Jeanie and Woof had become over the last couple months and if they had their way no one would just yet. They heard the front door close and soon the somewhat couple fell asleep wrapped around one another.

The boys, Crissy, and Star walked down the street towards Crissy's parents' house.

"You know what I can just ask the teacher for an extension and do it tonight we don't have to do this."

"It's complete right? So what's the point of doing it all over again?" Said Berger.

"Because she said they never wanted to see me ever again."

"Crissy its one piece of paper. Can't hurt to ask right?" Said Claude.

They got to the house and Claude knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Said Crissy's mother.

"In her haste to leave at your will Crissy forgot her English homework and she needs it for her morning class so if she could just run in and get it we'd be much obliged."

"Fine whatever just make it quick. Her only." Said Crissy's mom staring down Claude and Berger.

A couple minutes later Crissy came back down stairs and walked out the door.

"Got it?"

"Yup it was still right where I left it."

"Have a nice life Cristine." Said her mother as she shut the door.

"Wow, I'm loving my mother more and more." Said Claude.

"What she doesn't know is I purged my room of all of my pictures and stuff. I go around back can you bring something back to the loft for me?"

"You bet, but hurry up you're going to be late."

Crissy ran around back and grabbed the duffle when she came back around Berger took the duffle from her and carried it while Claude steered Star's stroller. They finally made it to Crissy's school and stood around with the baby babbling away.

"You guys can go home now." Said Crissy.

"We want to make sure you get in the building okay."

"Seriously go home." Said Crissy walking away.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Angela joining her walk to the door.

"You mean besides being a pain in my ass?"

"Have a good day Honey!" Said Berger.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Said Claude.

"Oh my God!" Said Angela laughing.

"We'll be here later to walk you home!" Said Berger.

"I'm going to kill them later. Hopefully they get high at work and forget about me."

"Let's get to English, so why did Crazy and Crazier walk you to school?"

"My parents kicked me out last night and I ended up at the loft, I'm sort of living there now."

"Why did they kick you out?"

"My mom saw us in the park yesterday."

"Oh shit! Crissy I'm so sorry."

"You know what it's okay the guys have taken me in its all good."

"You do know those are the two guys you want to kill right now right?"

"Just on the days that end in Y."

Meanwhile outside the guys were trying to figure out what to do next since it was so early.

"So Mom's?" Asked Berger.

"Mom's it is, you sure it's not too early?"

"Nah, Pop's getting up for work, if we hurry we might just get there in time for breakfast."

It took the couple and baby 20 minutes to get across town to the elder Berger's house.

"Morning." Said Berger walking in the door.

"You boys are here early, everything okay?" Said James.

"Yeah we're fine we walked Crissy to school and then realized that it was too early to go to work."

"Why did you walk Crissy to school?" Asked Maria.

"Cause she crashed with us last night." Said Claude grabbing a cookie out of the jar on the counter which got him his hand slapped by Maria and silently told to go sit down. Claude sat down rubbing his hand, while Berger silently laughed being glad it wasn't him.

"Why did she stay with you guys last night?" Asked Maria as she started pouring the batter for pancakes on to the griddle.

"Cause her parents kicked her out and she needed a place to sleep Jeanie wasn't using her bed because she had to work so Crissy slept there. It was completely innocent." Said Berger.

"Until Jeanie and Woof got home." Said Claude absently. Berger stared at him in shock that he made a comment like that at all.

"What do you mean Honey?"

"Oh nothing Jeanie and her ended up sharing the bed while Woof slept on the couch." Berger just about chocked on the coffee he was drinking when Claude pulled that out of thin air. They both knew where Woof slept the night before if it wasn't for the absence of sounds they would have sworn there was some interesting things going on in that room.

"So is she going to be staying there for a while?" Asked James.

"As long as she needs, that reminds me I need to talk Meg later." Said Berger.

"Why did her parents kick her out?" Asked James.

"They saw her and Angela in the park being closer than they would have liked, so when she got home her bags were packed. She came over to the loft upset." Said Claude.

"We thoroughly embarrassed her when we dropped her by the school might have yelled some things to her as she walked into the building."

"You guys are horrible, I love you both but you are horrible. What are you going to do when this little one starts dating?" Asked Maria who was now holding Star as she ate some little pancakes.

"Rethink our 'no weapons' philosophy?" Said Berger.

"Put my Army training to good use?" Answered Claude.

James and Maria just shook their heads in amusement at their boys. She had no doubt in her mind that if they really wanted to they could scare the wits out of anybody with their imposing figures. James was just happy he wasn't going to be the poor SOB on the other side of them. Add in the other men in the Tribe Star had a better chance of getting married when they were all dead and cold in the ground.

The boys hung around for a few hours and talked with Maria after James left for work before heading there themselves after leaving Star with her.

"Your Uncles are crazy." Said Maria after they shut the door.

"Cazy." Repeated Star.


End file.
